1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to arbitration, and more specifically, to an arbitration scheme for accessing a shared resource.
2. Related Art
In data processing systems today, it is common for multiple devices to require access to a shared resource. In order for each of the multiple devices to be able to access the shared resource, an arbitration scheme needs to be used to allow each device to access the shared resource in an appropriate manner. However, each of the multiple devices may perform one or more different transaction types which may further complicate arbitration. For example, a device may have hard real-time deadlines to meet and other devices may issue transactions having varying time requirements. Therefore, a need exists for an improved arbitration scheme which takes into consideration different transaction types.